


Fox and Bunny

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/F, Fox Girl, Futanari, Incest, Knotting, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Other, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: Upon discovering that the rabbit she's been hunting for dinner is no ordinary bunny, a futa fox girl decides to use her prey to feed a different hunger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Actually wrote this months ago(Firefox dates the file at last September) but kept forgetting to publish it. It's my first original work, though like most of my fanfiction, it's almost nothing but smut with at most an excuse plot. No plans for a sequel or further original works, but that could always change if I get the right inspiration, though if readers have ideas, they're welcome to try and be a source of inspiration.

Fox and Bunny by Jeffery Mewtamer

The fox lurked through the woods, it's bright orange fur blending well   
into the autumn foliage. It was hunting its dinner and had been stalking   
a black coated rabbit for some time. The predator had made several   
swipes at its prey, nothing that would immediately kill it, but enough   
to tear out locks of fur and leave the rabbit terrified and exhausted.

Growing bored with its game, the rabbit no longer able to continue its   
pitiful attempts at escape, the fox decides it's time to finish it.   
Leaping out of the rabbit's blind spot, the fox pounces upon and pins   
her prey to the leaf strewn ground, her prey letting out a terrified   
squeak.

Dropping her illusion, the predator reveals that she's no ordinary fox,   
her true form resembling a human girl on the verge of her first monthly   
bleeding, though of a beauty rare among humans, her long, copper hair   
seeming to glow in the sunlight shining through the thinned canopy, her   
pale skin as flawless as a china doll, and the fur of her large ears and   
bushy tail every bit as vibrant and silky as her hair.

Licking her lips, the foxgirl declares, "Such a plump, little bunny.   
You'll fill my belly quite nicely." as she slowly reaches a clawed   
finger to slit the rabbit's throat, hunger shining in the predator's   
fiery eyes.

As the vixen's claw approaches her prey's jugular, the rabbit lets out a   
shreek of terror that shifts to words as she too reveals herself to be   
more than a common forest animal, "Pl-please don't eat me! I'm too young   
to die!" The bunny girl the vixen now finds herself straddling appears   
to be even younger by human standards, though the vixen knows both their   
kinds tend to be older than they look when judged by human aesthetics.

Though not one to eat fellow sentients, the foxgirl doesn't want to   
sacrifice her position of dominance over a clearly weaker creature and   
asks, "And why should I spare such a tasty little morsel from becoming   
my supper?"

Still under the impression she's truly pleading for her life, the bunny   
replies, "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't eat me!"

With that plea, the vixen starts roaming her eyes over her captive, the   
hunger for food in her eyes melting into hunger of a different sort, a   
certain appendage remaining out of sight thanks only to the loose fit of   
the foxgirl's hakama. Though the rabbit's clothes are little more than   
rags, her raven hair badly tangled with twigs, leaves, and other   
detritus, and her floppy ears and fluffy cottonball tail, likely a snow   
white when pristine, stained with mud, all the result of the chase that   
lead up to the bunny girl's capture, the vixen can tell her captive   
would be a young beauty to rival herself if properly groomed.

With a devilish grin, the foxgirl announces, "You aren't unpleasant to   
look at, so I've decided I won't use you for sustenance if you can   
satisfy my carnal urges."

Too naive to understand what's happening, the bunnygirl replies,   
"Ka-karnel urges?"

Detecting her captive's naivete, the vixen asks, "What do you know of   
mating?"

"I've seen mama and papa mating a time or two, but all they would tell   
me when I asked is that I was too young for mating and that that's where   
little, baby bunnies come from." replies the rabbit, still not   
understanding her captor's intentions.

Undoing the sash that holds her hakama in place, the vixen lets the   
garment pool around her knees, revealing a bright red foxcock right   
above her pussy. "Basically, I'm going to do to you the kind of things a   
papa does to a mama when they mate." explains the foxgirl. Noticing the   
shocked expression on the bunny's face, she adds, "Were you surprised to   
see me with both boy parts and girl parts? Can't say I'm surprised, even   
among kitsune of noble birth it's rare for one to be blessed as Lady   
Inari is, and I don't think I've heard of anyone not of fox descent   
being so blessed."

Giving her member a few strokes to ensure she's fully erect, the fox   
presses the tip of her futahood to the bunny girl's mouth. "For   
starters, I want you to suck my member like you would your mother's   
teet, but I warn you, for every scrape of your teeth I feel, that's a   
bite I'll savor from your flesh without the mercy of a quick death."

Fearing for her life, the bunny opens her mouth and starts sucking   
greedily. She can only fit about half of the futa's fox cock in her   
mouth, but the predator doesn't seem to mind, and while the bunny has no   
idea what she's doing, she hopes the moans escaping her captor's throat   
are an indicator she's doing a good job of convincing the foxgirl to   
spare her life.

After a few minutes, the bunny girl can see the base of her captor's   
member swell to roughly twice the diameter and not long after, gets   
another surprise as the fox unloads her seed in the bunny's mouth.

Once empty, the fox pulls her member from her captive's mouth,   
commenting, "Not bad for it obviously being your first time sucking   
cock. I think I'll reward you by eating you out."

Misinterpreting her captor's words, the terrified bunny girl pleads,   
"NO! Please don-" but is cut off by her own scream and squeezes her eyes   
shut as the foxgirl uses her sharp claws to remove the tattered remains   
of the bunny girl's clothing. At the same time, the rabbit's bladder   
starts emptying itself in mortal terror.

"How adorable, the scared little bunny is peeing herself in fright!"   
comments the fox girl in an amused tone. Opening her eyes, the bunny   
realizes that not only is she still alive, but that she's uninjured from   
the most recent claw slash, but her relief is soon replaced with   
embarrassment as she realizes that she is both naked and, as the fox   
girl had said, peeing herself.

"Some predators might be repulsed by their prey soiling themselves like   
you have," starts the vixen as she leans down to whisper in the bunny's   
ear, "but seeing you pee yourself only makes you look more delicious."   
With that, the fox moves down the bunny's body to swirl her tongue   
around one of the nipples of the smaller girl's flat chest. The rabbit   
shivers in both pleasure at being licked in such a sensitive place and   
fear that the predator's tasting could turn into agonizing bites at any   
moment.

After treating the bunny's other nipple, the vixen continues down her   
captive's belly and eventually reaches the bunny's cuny, enjoying the   
mixture of pleasure and terror she's inducing in the smaller girl.

Grabbing the bunny girl's knees and spreading her thighs wide apart,   
lifting the rabbit's rear off the ground in the process, the vixen opens   
her mouth as wide as she can, showing off her sharp teeth before   
surrounding the entirety of the bunny's vulva with her mouth, the   
smaller girl's panicked scream music to the fox's ears as her teeth stop   
just short of drawing blood.

After a minute or two to let the poor bunny's heart recover from the   
most recent scare, the vixen starts exploring the delicious fruit she   
has in her jaws. Despite the fear that her captor will close her jaws,   
taking a large bite out of the bunny in the process, the rabbit can't   
help moaning in pleasure at the unfamiliar sensation of a warm, wet   
tongue sliding along her slit and over her clit and wraps her legs   
around the vixen's neck on reflex.

As she eats out the bunny girl, the vixen savors the flavor of her   
captive's juices. When she's decided the rabbit is ready for   
penetration, the vixen slides her tongue into the bunny's cunny and soon   
meets with the rabbit's hymen, confirming her suspicions that the young   
rabbit she's caught is a virgin. Pulling her tongue back and then   
thrusting it forward,the foxgirl pierces the rabbit's maidenhead,   
plunging her long tongue deep into the bunny's cunny, the taste of   
virgin blood stirring predator instincts and nearly making her forget   
that she's decided not to eat this catch.

The cry of pain that accompanies the rabbit's shattered hymen is soon   
replaced with cries of joy as the bunny girl succumbs to the pleasure   
her captor is delivering to her core, almost forgetting that she's in   
the clutches of a dangerous predator.

After several minutes, the vixen can feel her captive's passage   
constrict her tongue to the point she can't pull it out, a sure sign   
that the rabbit is experiencing her first ever orgasm. When the bunny   
girl finally goes limp enough for the fox girl to extract her tongue   
from the bunny's cunny and her head from the bunny's legs, she lowers   
the rabbit to the ground.

Licking her lips, the predator comments, "You taste so good, it would be   
a waste to make you my dinner and not be able to enjoy your nectar again   
and again." Feeling herself harden again, she adds, "Now, I want you to   
get on your hands and knees and shake that cute, little bunny butt of   
yours."

Not knowing what's about to come, but fearing disobedience might make   
the predator before her change her mind about not eating the rabbit, the   
bunny girl does as instructed.

As the bunny sways her hips, the vixen grabs the bunny's fluffy tail   
before commenting, "You've got a very soft tail. I bet it would be even   
softer than my own if it wasn't so dirty." As the vixen releases her   
tail, the rabbit can feel hands gripping her hips and something hard and   
pointed poking her where the vixen's tongue had gone inside her minutes   
earlier.

Without any further warning, the fox girl thrusts her hips forward,   
hilting herself within the bunny's depths, both girls letting out a loud   
gasp, the bunny girl at being suddenly filled with something so much   
harder and thicker than the tongue that had taken her virginity and the   
fox girl at being engulfed in a warm tightness beyond anything she's   
previously experienced.

The fox girl pulls back until only her tip is in the rabbit and then   
thrusts forward again with greater force, making the bunny gasp even   
louder.

As she sets a pace of slow withdrawals and hard, fast thrusts, the fox   
girl drapes herself over the smaller girl, and reaching under to pinch   
the bunny's nipples, whispers, "Your sweet, little bunny cunny is so hot   
and tight! If you're still this tight when I'm done breaking you in, you   
just might ruin my ability to enjoy other girls."

The bunny girl didn't really understand what the fox was saying, and   
even if she did, she couldn't respond thanks to the overwhelming   
pleasure radiating from between her legs, and then the vixen picked up   
the pace and moved one hand down to pinch the bunny's tiny clit,   
increasing the rabbit's pleasure ten fold.

After a few minutes of intense rutting, the fox girl wonders aloud, "I   
wonder if our kinds can interbreed. I'd bet you'd look cute with a belly   
full of bunnies or kits! Oh well, only one way to find out!"

These words manage to penetrate the rabbit's pleasure fogged mind, but   
the only response she can manage is, "Huh?"

Realizing she should dispel at least this much of the bunny's naivete,   
the fox slows her pace as she explains, "That stuff I squirted in your   
mouth earlier was my seed. Deep in a girl's belly is her womb. When a   
papa plants his seed in a mama's womb, it causes babies to grow in the   
mama's womb. I'm using the hole papas use to plant their seed in a   
mama's womb." To drive her point home, the fox girl resumes her thrusts   
as she exclaims, "And I have every intention of planting my seed in your   
little rabbit womb!"

As realization dawns on her, the bunny girl screams, "NO! I'm too young   
to be a Mama!" as she squirms in the vixen's grip.

Hugging her intended cum dump tighter, the vixen coos in the bunny's   
ear, "If that's true, you have nothing to worry about from me planting   
my seed in you, though I intend to continue doing so on a regular basis   
until either you're old enough to bare young or I'm convinced our kinds   
are incompatible." With that, the vixen increases her pace, frantically   
pounding the bunny's cunny, impatient to flood the rabbit's immature   
womb with her hot, potent seed.

As her captor fucks her relentlessly, the bunny girl continues her   
struggles to escape, but is no match for the vixen's strength, and   
despite the terror of either baring this predator's children or being   
eaten for being unable to do so, the small girl can't help but moan   
loudly from having her pussy pounded and her clit rubbed furiously by   
the vixen hellbent on putting a litter in her belly.

With a hand on the bunny's flat chest, the fox girl can feel the smaller   
girl's heart beating rapidly as if it's ready to burst, and feeling her   
climax approaching, brushes the rabbit's tangled hair to one side to   
expose the bunny's pale neck as she whispers, "I'm almost there. Your   
hot, tight bunny cunny is about to make me plant my seed deep in your   
womb. Whether bunnies or kits, I hope you bare me a large, healthy   
litter of young." Feeling herself right on the verge, the fox girl   
punctuates each of her last words with a thrust that would leave the   
bunny girl pressed into the dirt if she wasn't being hugged tightly   
against the fox's belly, "Here. It. Comes!"

As the vixen hilts herself in the rabbit one last time, the smaller girl   
lets out a squeak of surprise as the fox's knot swells just inside her   
young bunny cunny, a shriek of terror as she feels her captor's hot seed   
spray her womb, a scream of pain as the predator's teeth sink into her   
exposed neck, and a moan of pleasure as her own earth shattering orgasm   
washes over her.

All of this is music to the fox's ears as she wills her seed to seek out   
and fertilize the rabbit's eggs, her bite sealing a ritual that marks   
the bunny girl as the vixen's property and will ward off other predators   
less inclined to spare the rabbit from becoming lunch, and nearly has a   
second orgasm as the bunny's cunny clenches tight enough to make   
withdrawal impossible even without the knot.

As their shared climax subsides, the fox girl sits cross legged on the   
ground, pulling the bunny girl into her lap, the pair still tied by the   
vixen's knot. Rubbing the smaller girl's belly over her womb, the   
predator comments, "The deed is done. With any luck, your belly will   
soon start swelling with my children."

Sniffling and on the verge of full crying, the bunny asks, "Are you   
going to eat me if my belly doesn't swell with your children?"

Nuzzling the bunny's neck, licking the bite mark she left minutes   
earlier, the vixen replies, "It would be a waste to eat such a sweet,   
little girl. Even if you prove useless as a mate, I plan to keep you   
around as a pet. I even cast a spell that should ward off anyone else   
who would eat you and will alert me if you are ever in danger." Pinching   
the bunny's tiny clit, making the small girl squirm in the vixen's lap,   
the fox girl continues, "Besides, that vicegrip your sweet, little bunny   
cunny has whenever you climax is worth keeping my cute, little honey   
bunny around all by itself."

By the time the vixen's knot has deflated enough for the pair to   
separate, the bunny has climaxed twice more. "I'd love to fuck my sweet   
honey bunny some more, but I think I should get you back to my den and   
in some new clothes before you catch cold." As she speaks, the Vixen   
pulls up her hakama and reties her sash before lifting the smaller girl   
and throwing her over the vixen's shoulder, resting a hand on the   
bunny's puffball tail to keep the rabbit from falling.

As her new mistress carries her to her new home, the bunny girl asks,   
"What about my Mama and Papa and brothers and sisters?"

"From now on, you'll live with me to pleasure me and be pleasured by me   
as I see fit, but I am not a cruel mistress. As long as you are a good   
little girl, I'll allow you to see your family and will refrain from   
knowingly eating any of them. I won't, however, be extending my   
protection to them unless they offer to join you as one of my pets."   
Pausing for a moment to think, the vixen adds, "Since I haven't much   
interest in male pets, I guess I'll let you and any of your sisters who   
offer their bodies to me to pick a brother to serve as a bodyguard and   
I'll protect them as well as long as they never allow the sister that   
chose him to come to greater harm than himself."

Reassured by the vixen's words, the bunny replies, "That is a most   
gracious offer from my lady who could surely devour my entire family if   
she so chose."

Letting affection into her tone, the fox girl replies, "It sounds like   
you are starting to learn your place, my little honey bunny, though I   
hope you can think of a more afectionate means of addressing me."

The rest of the walk back to the fox's den is spent in relative silence,   
the crinkle of autumn leaves underfoot and the wind whistling through   
the trees the only sounds as the vixen thinks of how she's going to   
meticulously groom her new pet and the bunny thinking of how to fulfill   
her mistress's request to be addressed with affection.


	2. Fox takes a Bunny Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fox takes her new pet home to clean her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Bath sex, fluff, possibly actual character development.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, I think this might have the lowest smut content of anything I've written that includes a sex scene, and I think there might be actual character development here. That wasn't planned, but that's what the fox and bunny, who now have names, insisted they were going to do. Also, this chapter ended in a way I didn't expect, forcing me to make how I originally planned to end this chapter it's own thing.
> 
> Also, managed to think of names for characters that I felt needed names, though I'm still at a lost for an affection nickname for the bunny to call the fox(and realized the fox will need more nicknames for her pets if I don't have her calling all of them honey bunny).

Fox and Bunny by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: Fox Takes a Bunny Home

Still carrying her new pet over her shoulder, the fox girl comes to a   
river and follows it up stream to a small waterfall and then follows the   
cliff face to a non-descript cluster of evergreen bushes.

"These bushes conceal the entrance to my den." declares the fox as she   
lowers the disheveled and naked bunny girl to the dirt. "Return to beast   
form and you should have no trouble accessing the tunnel hidden among   
the roots. Go first and I'll follow so you can't escape."

Shifting back into the black rabbit the fox had stalked earlier that   
day, the bunny crawls into the under brush and quickly finds the tunnel   
the fox mentioned. The fox likewise returns to animal form and follows,   
close enough for the rabbit to feel the predator's breath on her   
haunches. The tunnel is long and narrow, too narrow for a human hunter   
or anything that might hunt a fox to pass, too narrow even for the fox   
in her human form and even the bunny would struggle to squeeze through   
in human form. The tunnel leads into the cliffside and dirt quickly   
gives way to first rough and then polish stone.

Eventually, the tunnel opens out into a hemispherical room roughly three   
meters in radius, the floor and dome ceiling both of solid, smooth   
stone, a low fire burning in a pit in the center and tunnels large   
enough for walking in human form leading in multiple directions. Despite   
ovbiously being well protected and deep underground, the air in the room   
is as fresh as an open field rather than musty as very deep burrows tend   
to be.

Returning to human form and glancing around in awe at the well-built,   
though sparsely furnished room, the bunny girl exclaims, "Wow! My Lady's   
den is so much nicer than my family's warren!" Only to be startled out   
of her appreciation by a loud clattering from the entrance. of the   
dwelling. Looking over, she sees her mistress, back in human form has   
dropped a heavy metal grating over the entrance, a grating the bunny   
suspects even the fox is unable to budge without the use of magic.

Walking up to her new pet and running a clawed finger up the shorter   
girl's side, eliciting a shiver of both fear and pleasure from the   
bunny, the fox says, "I'm glad my little honey bunny likes her new   
home." Twirling a claw around the bunny's exposed nipple, she adds,   
"Where are my manners, I've invited you into my home, but I've yet to   
introduce myself. My name is Hiko."

Bowing low enough for her floppy ears to brush the stone floor, the   
bunny replies, "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Lady Hiko. My   
name is Tsubomi."

Placing a claw under the girl's chin to make her look the fox in the   
eye, Hiko replies, "MY dear little Tsubomi-chan, there's no need to be   
so formal with me while here in my den. I've claimed you as my own   
through rite of a predator sparing the life of their prey, but I intend   
to treat you like a proper lover rather than a slave, so feel free to be   
familiar with me in private."

"Yes, La... I mean yes, Hiko." replies the bunny.

"Not the affectionate address I'd like, but it's a start. Now, I'm quite   
hungry from a hunt that didn't end in a meal of fresh meat and claiming   
my new pet, but I think getting you cleaned up and into some fresh   
clothes before you catch cold is a more pressing matter."

Taking Tsubomi by the hand, Hiko leads her down one of the tunnels from   
the hearth room to a smaller stone chamber, this one dominated by a   
large stone basin into which water is constantly pouring from a hole in   
the ceiling only to flow out through a hole in the wall. From the steam   
rising off the water, it's obvious that Hiko must've redirected a hot   
spring to build this bath chamber.

Pointing to a block of wood, Hiko orders Tsubomi, "Sit." the bunny   
complying without comment. Kneeling behind the smaller girl, Hiko starts   
working to pull twigs, leaves, and other detritus from the rabbit's   
tangled hair, combing her claws through the strands and being careful   
not to tug on the bunny's scalp when she finds a knot. As she works to   
remove the signs of her stalking the rabbit before she knew of her true   
nature, the fox asks, "So, Tsubomi-chan, tell me about your family."

"Well," Starts Tsubomi, "I have three litter mates, a sister named   
Futaba and two brothers named Ninjin and Daikon. People say me and   
Futaba look identical and they say the same of our brothers,, but Mama   
Papa, and our older siblings have no trouble telling us apart. I'm not   
sure how many litters Mama and Papa had before mine, but most of them   
have moved out of the warren to start their own families, and only   
Usako-neechan and Usataro-niichan have stuck around to help Mama and   
Papa with my litter mates, me, and the baby bunnies. Mama is still   
nursing a litter of baby bunnies, but Mama and Papa says it's bad luck   
to name baby bunnies before they've been weened." As Tsubomi tells Hiko   
of the bunny's family, the fox thinks over how best to bind each of them   
to herself, growing hard within her hakama at the thought of adding two   
more bunny girls to her bed, one as cute as the one she's already   
ensnared and the other hopefully at the height of Maidenhood and   
thinking it a stroke of good luck that each of the girls has exactly one   
brother to serve as her protector.

Having done as much as she can with Tsubomi's hair while it's dry, Hiko   
does her best to rake dirt from the white fur on the bunny's long ears   
and to likewise clean the smaller girl's fluffy tail. Once satisfied   
she's done as much as she can by hand, she stands and walks in front of   
Tsubomi.

Reaching for the sash around her waste, Hiko commands, "Before we get in   
the bath, I want you to watch me undress." before untieing the sash and   
letting her hakama pool around her ankles before sliding the fabric of   
her shirt off her shoulders and letting it fall as well. As Hiko steps   
out of the pile of discarded clothing, Tsubomi gets her first look of   
her mistress in all her glory. Hiko's body is lithe and well toned, with   
gently curving hips and breasts that are small, but perfectly formed,   
her figure framed quite nicely by her long, copper hair. The only thing   
preventing the foxgirl from being the platonic ideal of youthful   
feminine beauty is the crimson vulpine member standing proudly at   
attention right above the fox's vulva and pointing straight at the bunny   
girl. Hiko can see her pet's lust-filled eyes roaming over her body and   
smiles when they lock on her erection and Tsubomi licks her lips.

Placing her hands on her hips, Hiko asks, "Does my little honey bunny   
like what she sees?" before giving her hips a few thrusts in Tsubomi's   
direction, the bunny shivering, though Hiko doesn't know if in   
anticipation or from being cold having gone so long without clothing.

Snapping out of her trance, Tsubomi replies, "Lady Hiko is beautiful!   
Almost as beautiful as Usako-neechan!", the fox's cock twitches at these   
words, as much from the little bunny's praise as from the possible   
confirmation that the bunny's older sister is as beautiful as any   
princess.

Scooping up the smaller girl bridal style, Hiko steps into the bath and   
walks over to the shower of incoming water. As the fox stands the bunny   
under the spray, the water turns brown with the dirt rinsing from   
Tsubomi's hair and fur, even with the constant current pulling dirty   
water away. As the water washes things away, Hiko scrubs at Tsubomi's   
ears and tail and combs her clawed fingers through the bunny's raven   
locks to finish detangling it. Once the water is finally running clean   
once more, Hiko kneels behind Tsubomi, her hardened member sliding   
between the smaller girl's thighs and grazing the bunny's clit.

As the fox pinches the bunny's nipples, Tsubomi wraps her hands around   
Hiko's member and starts grinding her little bunny cunny against the   
fox's cock.

Reaching a claw down to play with Tsubomi's clit, Hiko asks, "Does my   
little honey bunny want me to make another try at putting little baby   
bunnies in her cozy little bunny cunny?"

Her fear from that afternoon mostly forgotten in favor of her new found   
lust, Tsubomi shouts over the rushing water, "YES!"

Letting go of the bunny so suddenly she falls into the water and   
thrashes a bit before regaining her feet, Hiko commands, "Then beg for   
it!"

Stepping out from under the spray, Tsubomi gives her mistress her first   
good look at the now clean bunny girl. No longer tangled, the rabbit's   
long, straight locks stream down her back, ending just above her tail,   
which although not currently fluffy thanks to it's soaked state is now   
white as fresh fallen snow, as are the bunny's waterlogged ears.

Leaning over the side of the tub, her elbows propped on the floor, her   
pussy just above the water and her tail pointing skyward, Tsubomi whines   
needily, "Please, Hiko-chan, Please stuff my warren with your big, juicy   
carrot!"

Approaching the bunny, the fox asks, "My carrot?"

"Yeah," starts Tsubomi, "You're thing, carrots aren't usually so red,   
but the shape and color reminds me of a carrot, and while it tastes   
nothing like a carrot, it's as yummy as a carrot."

"And your warren?"

"Well," Tsubomi blushes a bit, "You said that where you stick your   
carrot is where baby bunnies live before they're ready to live outside,   
so that makes it a warren for baby bunnies."

"I guess that makes sense," replies Hiko finding the bunny's antics   
adorable, "Such a cute euphemism for a cute little bunny to use. I like   
it."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Asks the bunny excitedly.

Walking up behind Tsubomi and kneeling, Hiko grabs the bunny's hips and   
presses her tip into the bunny's waiting cunny, but only the tip. The   
shallow penetration is just enough to tease Tsubomi who starts squirming   
and trying to push back onto her mistress's member, but Hiko's strong   
grip holds the bunny firmly in place.

Nearly delirious with arousal, Tsubomi yells out, "Please, Hiko-chan!   
Ram that big, juicy carrot deep in my cozy, little warren! Make me feel   
all yummy in my tummy! Spray your hot carrot juice all over my insides!"

An animalistic undertone to her words, Hiko replies, "That's what I like   
to hear!" Before pulling back on Tsubomi's hips to impale the bunny knot   
deep on the fox's member. Instead of leaving the smaller girl draped   
over the tub wall, Hiko lifts Tsubomi up before finding a place to sit   
that lets the fox lean back against the sidewall of the basin and rest   
her arms on top of the wall as Tsubomi sits in her lap. Taking a hint   
from how her mistress as position them, Tsubomi starts to vigorously   
bouncing in the fox girl's lap, the strong muscles she developed from   
hopping around as a rabbit and kicking lesser predators off of her well   
suited to riding cock.

"Keep that up, my little honey bunny, and I'll be shooting you full of   
my seed in no time!" comments Hiko, pleased with Tsubomi's initiative,   
speed, and stamina. In fact, Hiko can feel her climax approaching so   
quickly that her plan to stop Tsubomi and make her beg to be filled with   
baby bunnies is spoiled as Tsubomi slams her hips down, Hiko's knot   
swelling before Tsubomi can lift up again and as the bunny gives her   
Mistress's prick a squeeze, "OH INARI-KAMI! My carrot is erupting deep   
in my litle honey bunny's cozy bunny cunny!" those words of praise   
sending Tsubomi over the edgee, squeezing her mistress's prick even   
harder and milking as much 'carrot juice' as possible.

After both girls have riden out their orgasms, the relax in the hot   
water for some time, and it's only when Tsubomi says, "Hiko, I don't   
feel so good."

Thinking she might know the problem, Hiko asks, "How often do you have   
hot baths?"

"This is my first." Replies Tsubomi, looking quite woozy. "Mama and Papa   
always said it was too dangerous to take the time to bathe in a hot   
spring."

"You must be overheated from lack of experience with hot springs."   
replies Hiko before lifting the smaller girl out of the water, her now   
limp member sliding from the bunny's cunny. After most of the water has   
dripped off the pair, Hiko steps out and lays the bunny on the stone   
floor.

Her arms now free, Hiko makes two fists before opening them to reveal   
two balls of bright blue fox fire. Placing the magical flames to her   
shoulders, she runs the fire down her arms, the water on her skin   
flashing to steam as she does so. She then glides the fire down her   
front and up her back before bending over to do her legs. Now dry except   
for her hair, tail and ears, Hiko turns to Tsubomi to find the wet and   
naked bunny girl curled into a ball and shivering.

Realizing the transition from the hot water to the relatively cold air   
must have been too much for the smaller girl, Hiko scoops up Tsubomi and   
clutches her to her chest before speaking in a worried tone, "I'd offer   
to dry you with my fox fire, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one it   
won't burn." Hiko quickly returns to the hearth room with her young   
charge in hand. Laying the shivering bunny alongside the fire pit, Hiko   
summons another handful of the mystical blue fire and tosses it into the   
pit, the dimly lit embers erupting into a fire worthy to combat the most   
frigid of winter nights, bathing the domed room in a inviting orange   
light.

Once Hiko is satisfied that Tsubomi is warming up properly and drying   
off from the bath, she leaves the smaller girl by the fire and takes a   
different tunnel from the one that leads to the bath. When she returns,   
Hiko is wearing a simple, white sleeping Yukata and carrying a bundle of   
blue fabric, which turns out to be a smaller Yukata for Tsubomi.

After helping the bunny into the garment, Hiko asks, "Is my little honey   
bunny feeling better?"

"Yeah," replies Tsubomi weakly, "I'm feeling kinda hungry and really   
sleepy, but I'm not longer too hot or too cold."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hiko says, "I'm glad to hear that, and I   
think I can help with the hunger."

Cradling Tsubomi in her arms once more, Hiko takes a third tunnel to a   
room with a stone table and a smaller fire pit over which a large, black   
pot is hung.

Placing Tsubomi at the table, Hiko asks, "I take it you don't eat much   
meat?"

"Nah, my kind is pretty strictly herbivorous." answers Tsubomi, hoping   
she won't offend the predator.

"I prefer meat, but I guess it's a good thing I keep some grains and   
vegetables in my storeroom for when the hunt is poor." Replies the fox,   
as she disappears into an adjacent chamber that Tsubomi figures must be   
the store room. When she returns, Hiko has a loaf of bread along with a   
couple of carrots and long white Radishes, Tsubomi salivating at the   
sight of the orange and white veggies.

Smirking, Hiko comments, "With the way you compared my cock to a carrot,   
I figured you were a fan, and I've heard rabbits are fond of radishes as   
well."

"They're two of my favorites!" replies the bunny, barely resisting the   
urge to tackle her mistress to get at the yummy root vegetables.

Laying the food in front of Tsubomi, Hiko pulls a comb and brush from   
the sash of her Yukata and as Tsubomi starts to gnaw on the hard roots   
of her favorite food, Hiko starts combing through the bunny's long,   
beautiful hair before using the brush to fluff up her ears and tail.

By the time Hiko has finished grooming her pet, the bunny has devoured   
all of the carrots and radishes, both roots and greens while leaving the   
bread untouched and is starting to doze where she sits.

Quickly downing the bread in hopes of staying off hunger until she can   
make another attempt to catch some real food, Hiko declares, "I think   
it's time for bed!" before scooping up the bunny once more.

Letting out a yawn, Tsubomi asks, "Where will I be sleeping?" her ears   
and eyes starting to droop as she speaks.

Smiling down at her little honey bunny, the fox replies, "You'll be   
sleeping with me of course." As she passes through the hearth room and   
takes the tunnel she retrieved the clothes from.

Tsubomi is already fast asleep when Hiko lays her down on the straw   
mattress, and can't help commenting, "She's so adorable when she's   
sleeping." Signing a bit in disappointment, she adds, "I was hoping I   
could fall asleep while inside her wonderful, little bunny cunny, but I   
guess that will have to wait for another night." With that, the fox   
kisses her lover on the forehead before curling protectively around the   
smaller girl and letting sleep claim her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious about the character's names:
> 
> Hiko combines hi, one of the shorter Japanese words for fire/flames with -ko, a common ending for girls names meaning child.
> 
> Tsubomi and Futaba are two different words for flower bud.
> 
> Ninjin means Carrot and Daikon is Japanese white radish, which best I can remember, looks like a white carrot as typically depicted in anime-style art. Carrots are associated with Rabbits the world over and best I can tell, the Japnese associate Daikon with rabbits as much as they do carrots.
> 
> Usako and Usataro are both derived from Usagi, the Japanese word for rabbit. As with Hiko -ko is a common ending for girls names and -taro is a common ending for boys names, though I'm not sure what it means(I've seen it translated as boy such as some translations of folktails featuring Momotaro calling him Peach Boy, but I have no idea if that is accurate, or the result of over zealous translators thinking an English speaking audience can't handle foreign names).


	3. Fox wakes up with a Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This chapter grew out of how I originally planned to have Hiko and Tsubomi's first night together end before Tsubomi's adverse reaction to soaking too long in the hot spring and then getting chilled on getting out.
> 
> Also, to anyone following my other posts as I try to get into the habit of daily writing, I have my doubts I will get the third chapter of Detective Boys Valentine's out by the end of tomorrow.

Fox and Bunny by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Fox Wakes Up With a Bunny

As Tsubomi rouses from her sleep the next morning, the bunny girl  
notices several things unfamiliar about her surroundings. For starters,  
she's wearing what appears to be a brand new Yukata instead of  
repeatedly patched hand-me-downs and there's a proper mattress beneath  
her instead of the dirt floor of her family's warren, but most peculiar  
is that, instead of being huddled with her litter mates, she has a  
single bed partner spooned up behind her, their arms wrapped around her,  
and whoever it is, they are too tall to be her litter mates, but not  
large enough to be Mama, Papa, Usako, or Usataro.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Tsubomi turns around in the arms  
holding her and comes face-to-face with a grinning fox girl, the  
predators sharp, pointed pearly whites on full display as she asks, "Did  
my lovely, little, honey bunny sleep well?"

Prey instinct kicking in faster than memories from the day before can  
filter through her still half asleep mind, Tsubomi shrieks, "Don't eat  
me! Get away!" As she tries to kick the predator away from her.

Though well rested and mostly healed from the superficial injuries she  
recieved during their chase the day before, Tsubomi is still no match  
for the vixen's strength as Hiko holds the bunny girl tightly against  
her chest, softly cooing in the panicked girl's ear as she runs one hand  
through the bunny's raven locks and uses the other to stroke the smaller  
girl's back and fluffy tail.

Eventually, Tsubomi relaxes into the embrace as memories of the fox girl  
sparing her life, taking her home, and treating her more like an honored  
guest than a newly captured slave flood back to her.

When the bunny is fully calm, Hiko speaks, "Sorry for scaring you. I  
should've known waking up in an unfamiliar place to find yourself  
sharing a bed with a being that would normally find your kind tasty and  
delicious would be more than enough to send you into fight or flight mode."

"Sorry for trying to attack you, Lady Hiko." Says Tsubomi in a near  
whisper.

"Nonsense!" Replies Hiko, "It's my fault for not doing a better job of  
considering your feelings." Shifting their position so Tsubomi is on her  
back with Hiko over her, the vixen continues, "By way of apology, allow  
me to show you more of the pleasures of a woman." With that, Hiko  
tenderly kisses Tsubomi's lips as a hand goes down to undo the sash of  
the bunny's blue yukata. As Tsubomi returns the kiss, Hiko parts her  
lips, inviting the bunny's tongue into the fox's mouth, and before long,  
their tongues are sharing an intimate and intricate dance.

Breaking the kiss, Hiko's lips ghost along Tsubomi's cheek and down the  
bunny's neck to the bite mark the fox left when she claimed the smaller  
girl as her pet, licking at the now incredibly sensitive spot, making  
Tsubomi writhe beneath her. At the same time, the fox girl reaches a  
hand up to stroke one of the rabbit's long, white ears enjoying both the  
softness of bunny fur under her fingertips and the moans the act elicit  
from the smaller girl's throat.

Sitting up, Hiko spreads out the bunny's Yukata, leaving Tsubomi  
completely exposed except for the arms below the elbow as the vixen's  
eyes hungrily roam over her pet's immature, but flawless body. Hiko can  
feel herself growing hard beneath the white fabric of her own Yukata,  
but she ignores her own arousal as she lays out her plan of attack for  
reducing her pet to a quivering, incoherent blob of bunny.

Deciding on her target, Hiko homes in on one of Tsubomi's elbows and  
trails kisses up the bunny's arm to the shoulder, accross the bunny's  
collar bone and down the other arm to the opposite elbow before trailing  
kisses back up to the shoulder and down to Tsubomi's flat chest.

Planting an open mouth kiss over one of Tsubomi's nipples, Hiko sucks  
greedily, twirling her tongue around the little nub until it's as hard  
as a pebble, enjoying the sound of the bunny's mewling and the way she  
continues to squirm under the vixen's ministrations. Unlatching from the  
one nippple, Hiko rubs it between thumb and forefinger as she repeats  
her oral treatment on the other nipple.

Done with her oral examination of the bunny's chest, Hiko continues to  
gently pinch and tug at Tsubomi's nipples as she makes her way down,  
kissing all over the smaller girl's trim tummy. Observing that the bunny  
lacks additional nipples, the fox wonders if Tsubomi will be forced into  
animal form to nurse any litters she bares the vixen, or if secondary  
nippls will develop as part of the pregnancy. Hiko is forced to release  
the bunny's nipples as she reaches Tsubomi's navel, a ticklish giggle  
breaking into the girl's moans as the fox licks inside the little  
indentation.

Continueing further down, Hiko notices Tsubomi's bladder bulging out  
from the bunnny's belly, suspecting the smaller girl is either ignoring  
her waste waters in favor of not interrupting her mistress's treatment,  
or is simply too overcome with pleasure to notice the need. In either  
case, Hiko places a kiss atop the bulge without comment and continues  
her trail to within striking distance of Tsubomi's excited girlhood.

Being so close to the source, the intoxicating scent of the bunny's  
arousal is nearly overwhelming to the vixen's sensitive nose, and Hiko  
can tell that Tsubomi is as eager to be licked as the fox is to taste  
her, but instead of delving straight for the mouth-watering peach mere  
inches from her lips, Hiko lets the anticipation continue to build,  
knowing the taste, and the climax she'll give her pet, will both be all  
the sweeter for the delay.

Ignoring Tsubomi's girlhood altogether, Hiko trails kisses down the  
inside of the bunny's thigh, and if the smaller girl is frustrated by  
the detour, she doesn't let on to the fact. Upon reaching the bunny's  
feet, Hiko gives Tsubomi's sole a long, slow lick before turning her  
attention to her tiny toes, sucking on and licking between each  
diminutive digit. The fox then trails up the outside of the bunny's leg  
and thigh, accross the bunny's naval, and down the outside of the  
bunny's opposite leg and thigh to repeat the process with the other  
foot.

It is only after trailing up the inside of the second thigh that Hiko's  
tongue teases at Tsubomi's folds, but the fox only gets a few quick  
tastes in before pulling away. Tsubomi opens her mouth to protest, but  
is cut off by Hiko plunging the index and middle fingers of one hand  
into the bunny's cunny while using the thumb and forefinger of the other  
hand to pinch the girl's tiny, twitching clitty. One hand rubbing, the  
other hand thrusting, Hiko starts to pleasure her little honey bunny in  
earnest, Tsubomi's moans reaching a fever pitch as the bunny plays with  
her own nipples and thumps a leg in time with her mistress's thrusting  
digits and with enough force to send tremors through the stone floor  
even with the straw mattress to dampen each thump.

Curling her fingers to better stimulate Tsubomi's g-spot, Hiko soon  
brings the bunny to the verge of orgasm and holds her there, repeatedly  
teasing, but never letting the girl tip over the edge. After what seems  
like an eternity of pleasant torture for Tsubomi, Hiko withdraws her  
hands, leaving the panting bunny, desperate for release but too  
exhausted to finish herself off laying on her spread out yukata to catch  
her breath and calm down a bit. As soon as Tsubomi has caught her breath  
enough to speak, she finds her rear lifted off the ground, her legs  
thrown over her mistress's shoulders, and the fox's tongue wriggling all  
along her passage, but even as the bunny starts to enjoy Hiko's renewed  
ministrations, the bunny's bladder alerts her to a more pressing need.

Tsubomi had felt the first twinge before Hiko had first locked lips with  
the bunny and suspects her bladder had been what initially woke her, but  
she had ignored it in favor of seeing how her Mistress would play with  
her, but now, her taut tinkle tank was throbbing, in as much need, if  
not moreso, of relief as the bunny's frustrated sex drive

Hoping her mistress won't be angered, Tsubomi manages to whine, "La-Lady  
Hiko, I-I-i... I need to tinkle!"

Pausing in her licking, Hiko replies, "So you finally admit it? It's  
okay, I don't want you holding so long your little, bulging bunny  
bladder bursts, so go ahead, just let all of that pent-up piddle pour  
out." Before resuming lapping away at Tsubomi's delicious nectar.

 

Mortified by the suggestion, Tsubomi covers her blushing face as she  
replies, "I...I couldn't do that! Not while you're...!" but the decision  
is taken out of the bunny's hands as the coil of pleasure Hiko has been  
diligently working to coil ever more tightly all morning, finally snaps.  
Tsubomi's world is reduced to pure euphoria even as her body, no longer  
under her conscious control, wraps its strong legs around the fox's  
neck, arches its back into a quarter circle and releases its bladder.  
Finding the scream of pleasure emitting from her pet's throat beautiful,  
Hiko eagerly drinks down the combination of bladder and girl juices  
gushing into her mouth, complaining neither of the taste or of her  
tongue being trapped in the vice-like grip of the bunny's cunny.

When Tsubomi finally relaxes her grip, Hiko gently lowers the bunny to  
the mattress admiring her work as the smaller girl basks in her  
afterglow.

When she finally regains her senses, Tsubomi opens her eyes, and  
noticing the tent in her mistress's yukata, asks, "Is Hiko-chan going to  
stuff me with her carrot now?"

Placing a finger to her chin, Hiko says, "That sounds like a lot of fun,  
but I think I'd like to see if my little honey bunny learned anything  
from the experience she just went through." With that, the fox undoes  
her sash before laying down, the white fabric spread out beneath her as  
she puts her lithe body on display for her pet, the vixen's vulpine  
member pointing proudly towards the ceiling. "Come on, explore your  
mistress's body."

Discarding her yukata all together, Tsubomi raises to shaking legs and  
walks over to her mistress. Though tempted to immediately impale herself  
on the fox's cock, Tsubomi instead plops down on Hiko's stomach,  
straddling the taller girl's midsection. Leaning forward, the bunny  
captures the fox's lips in a kiss while reaching up to stroke the fox's  
large, pointed ears. Tsubomi's motions are far more tentative and  
awkward than Hiko's had been, but the Vixen nonetheless moans into the  
kiss to encourage the little bunny.

Breaking the kiss, Tsubomi, more impatient than her mistress, trails  
kisses directly from Hiko's lips down to the fox's breasts, the bunny's  
butt sliding down to make contact with the vixen's erection in the  
process. Hiko's breasts are still fairly small, small enough she  
wouldn't need to bind them to practice archery unimpeded, but Tsubomi's  
hands are tiny enough it takes both hands for the bunny to properly cup  
one of the fox's mammaries. The raven-hair girl's suckling is more like  
that of a babe at its mother's teat than a lover stimulating their  
partner, but Hiko still lets out an appreciative rumble at the attention  
and runs her clawed fingers through the shorter girl's hair. As she  
tends to her mistress's breasts, Tsubomi can't help grinding her bunny  
butt against the fox's member.

After some time, Tsubomi crawls between Hiko's legs and sniffs at the  
fox's pussy. Finding the scent pleasant, the bunny sticks out her tongue  
to give her mistress's girlhood a tentative lick and enjoying the taste,  
gives a longer lick, delving first as her tongue will reach into the fox  
and then licking up the underside of the fox's cock. Reaching Hiko's  
tip, Tsubomi engulfes her mistress's cockhead, using one hand to stroke  
the member's shaft as her other hand slides into the fox's pussy.  
Tsubomi manages to get her arm inside Hiko to the elbow and the bunny  
forms a fist as she starts to fuck the taller girl with her arm.

 

Hiko, a bit overwhelmed from being fisted and getting a blowjob at the  
same time, starts panting heavily, and it is long before the fox reaches  
a double orgasm, her passage tightening around the bunny's arm as the  
fox's knot swells and the bunny's cheeks bulge with Hiko's release.

Unable to wait any longer and not caring that her arm is covered in her  
mistress's vaginal fluids, Tsubomi stands up as soon as she swallows the  
last of Hiko's seed, and while the fox girl is still out of it from her  
orgasm, squats down and impales herself on the Vixen's hypersensitive  
prick, the bunny's cunny lips kissing the top of Hiko's still inflated  
knot. Hiko writhes in pleasant agony as Tsubomi rides the fox through  
her refactory period, the vixen's prick fully hilting in the bunny as  
soon as her knot deflates enough to allow such.

Recovering from her pet's surprisingly aggressive move and not wanting a  
repeat of her premature ejaculation from their bath the night before,  
Hiko grips Tsubomi's hips tightly to regain control of the situation.  
Hiko thrusts up into her honey bunny's cunny with slower, more  
deliberate movements, trying to prolong the experience for both mistress  
and pet, but it's hard to maintain self control with Tsubomi's passage  
spasming, clenching and unclenching around her shaft, and it isn't long  
before Hiko is erupting deep in the bunny's belly, the rabbit climaxing  
in kind to milk the fox dry.

As the pair lay in afterglow, stuck together until the vixen's knot  
deflates again, Tsubomi suckles are Hiko's nipple as the fox runs one  
hand through the bunny's raven locks and uses the other to stroke the bunny's fluffy tail.

Breaking the pleasant silence, Hiko says, "I wish I could lay here all  
day enjoying the feeling of my honey bunny's cunny wrapped around me."  
Letting out a sigh, she continues, "But my meat stores are dangerously  
low, especially since the plump, little bunny I caught yesterday proved  
completely unsuitable for food, and if I'm going to be playing host for  
more rabbits, I'm going to need to bolster my stores of grains and produce."

"Would you like me to help you forage?" Asks Tsubomi, wanting to repay  
her mistress for sparing her life and showing her so many wonderful new  
pleasures.

"No, I'd rather my honey bunny stay in the safety of my den." Replies  
Hiko, but seeing the smaller girl's expression and sensing Tsubomi's  
desire to be useful, "But I might need you're help expanding my den."

"Really?" Asks the buny in confusion, "But you've managed to build such an impressive den already."

"My fox magic helps greatly, and lets me dig into solid rock that most  
burrowers could never penetrate, but it is still labor intensive to  
burrow out such a large space. If you are half as good at digging as you  
are at using those legs of yours, you're help should be enough to  
accomplish in a week what might take me a month alone."

Once Hiko's knot deflates enough to let them separate, they quickly wash  
up and dress. Realizing that Tsubomi is still very much a child unused  
to being cooped up, Hiko uses her fox magic to summon a few spinning  
tops and animated dolls for the bunny to entertain herself before taking  
on her beast form and taking the tunnel out of the den, closing the  
grate behind her.

Reaching the surface, Hiko scans the forest before leaving the bushes  
that conceal the entrance to her home, considering the supplies she  
needs to gather not only to ensure she and her pets will have enough  
food for the coming winter, but that she'll need to expand her den and  
prepare the potions and rituals she will use to bind her new retainers.


	4. Fox meets a Bunny's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making preparations, Hiko goes to meet Tsubomi's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: No actual sex, something resembling plot/character development/world building.
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally intended for this chapter to feature Hiko's first time with Tsubomi's sisters, but all the transitional bits of talking about Hiko's preparations, describing Tsubomi's home, and meeting Tsubomi's family ended up taking so many words that I decided to split the chapter. As a result, this chapter only has mentions of sex, though the next chapter might make up for it for readers who are just here for the smut.
> 
> Also, I'd like Hiko to give pet names to Futaba and Usako similar to how she calls Tsubomi her honey bunny, but I'm having trouble thinking of what she could call them. I also continue to draw a blank on a more affectionate means for Tsubomi to address Hiko. If you have any suggestions, please mention them in a comment.

Fox and Bunny by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 4: Fox meets a Bunny's Family

It's been a week since Hiko found and took in Tsubomi and the pair have   
developed a rather nice and productive routine. Each day would begin   
with the vixen using her honey bunny to relieve her morning wood to   
their mutual pleasure before a morning of hunting and foraging for the   
fox while the bunny played in the den. After a light lunch, they spend   
the afternoons expanding the den, Hiko using fox fire to soften the   
stone enough for Tsubomi to burrow into and clear out before a relaxing   
bath during which Tsubomi would use her bunny cunny to help her mistress   
relax. Evenings then consisted of Tsubomi assisting Hiko with both   
cooking dinner, usually a veggie stew for the bunny and grilled meat for   
the fox while also brewing various potions.

The somewhat timid bunny girl had proven more helpful than the vixen   
could've imagined, and Hiko decided halfway through the week that   
Tsubomi would be worth keeping around even if the fox girl were to grow   
bored of fucking the adorable little rabbit's bunny cunny.

Hiko's estimate of a week had been mostly an attempt to make Tsubomi   
feel useful, but the industrious little rabbit had taken it as a   
challenge and was as eager to please outside the bedroom as in, and they   
had already managed to double the size of the existing bed chamber to   
give Hiko and her soon to be harem plenty of room for bedding together,   
dug out a second bed chamber for Tsubomi's brothers, and a third to   
serve both as a bed chamber for the bunny's parents and nursery for the   
nameless, baby bunnies. Furthermore, while it would take years of   
training to make Tsubomi a potion maker on par with Hiko, the rabbit's   
help had cut the time the fox needed to prepare the potions for binding   
the bunny's family by more than half.

Hiko was now ready to meet Tsubomi's family and take them all as her   
vassals. Tieing a belt of pouches around her waist, most of them holding   
clay jars of potion or other things vital to the fox's plans, Hiko holds   
up a particularly plump carrot as she says, "Before we leave, I need you   
to eat this carrot." Mouth watering and licking her lips, Tsubomi all   
but snatches the offered veggie from the fox's grip before quickly   
devouring it, the fox smiling. The carrot had been dipped in a low   
powered elixir of control, not strong enough to strip the one dosed of   
their free will as Hiko didn't want mindless slaves, but powerful enough   
that the fox's call would be enough to bring a runaway scampering back   
to her side and make it easier to persuade those dosed to cooperate as   
long as she doesn't ask them to do something that would violate their   
core morals. Hiko has seven more carrots so treated and hopes Tsubomi's   
parents and siblings will be just as eager to eat the offering.

"Now," starts Hiko, "Leave me to you're family's warren."

Both girls transform and follow the tunnel out of the fox's den,   
scanning their surroundings for other predators before dashing out of   
the bushes that conceal the entrance. The black rabbit dashes through   
the autumn leaves littering the ground, the red fox not far behind her.

After some time, they come to a clearing with a single large tree at its   
center and several rows of vegetables radiating out like the spokes of a   
wheel from its roots. Though its foliage has completely turned to their   
autumn coloring, there are no leaves littering the ground around the   
base of the trunk. Approaching the tree, Tsubomi uses her powerful   
hindlegs to thump the ground, creating small tremors. The black rabbit   
repeats this, encircling the tree and thumping the ground in particular   
places with particular rhythms, almost as if she's performing part of a   
ritual dance. Though not familiar with the customs of rabbits, Hiko   
surmises that the pattern serves as a way of communicating to the   
bunny's family in the warren beneath what is clearly a small farm.

Suddenly, Tsubomi halts her thumping and dashes towards the tree,   
disappearing among its roots. Hiko follows, finding a tunnel hidden   
among the roots. Shorter than the one leading into the vixen's den, the   
tunnel opens out into an underground chamber with floor, walls, and   
ceiling of dirt, exposed roots poking out from above and several other   
tunnels leading off, though none large enough to let an adult human pass   
fully upright.

Though Tsubomi enters the room immediately, Hiko hangs back just far   
enough to avoid detection, deciding to let her honey bunny enjoy her   
reunion with her family. As soon as the rabbit resumes her human-like   
form, a large, pear-shaped woman who looks more rabbit than human even   
in human form hops forward and gathers the young girl in a rib cracking   
hug, exclaiming with tears of joy, "My darling Tsubomi! You've returned   
to us!"

"Mama," comes the girl's muffled reply, "I can't breathe."

Loosening her grip and letting Tsubomi take a deep breath, the woman,   
clearly her mother, continues, "We thought you had gotten eaten by a fox   
or something. It's such a relief to see you back home, safe and sound."

As her mother steps back, a trio of dirty, shabbily dress children, a   
pair of identical looking boys and a girl who is Tsubomi's mirror image   
dogpile the prodigal daughter as they shout in unison, Welcome back,   
"Tsubomi-chan!" As an balding man with a beard, the children's father,   
and a pair of older, but still youthful rabits, one a boy, the other a   
girl step forward to stand by the warren's matriarch.

After watching the happy reunion for some time, Hiko enters the warren   
proper and takes her human form before clearing her throat, "I hate to   
break-up this loving, family reunion, but I have business to discuss   
with the family of my recently acquired pet."

Noticing the intruder within her domain, the mother rabit pushes her   
younger children behind her and screams, "FOX IN THE WARREN!" as she   
leaps forward to place herself between the predator and her family as   
her husband and the two eldest of her children still at home take up   
defensive positions around Tsubomi and her litter mates. "Begone, you   
foul beast!"

Spreading her arms in a disarming fashion even as she dons a toothy   
smile, Hiko replies, "Pax, mother rabbit, I mean you and your brood no   
harm. Besides, if I wanted to, I could've slit all your throats before   
you ever knew I was here." As the vixen stares down the rabbit matron,   
looking rather relaxed despite the elder woman's intimidating size, Hiko   
takes in the sights and smells of the warren and it's occupants.   
Glancing at the huddle of Tsubomi and her litter mates, the vixen can   
see what Tsubomi meant when she had said that her and Futaba looked   
alike and that their brothers Ninjin and Daikon were the same, but the   
fox's keen nose can easily distinguish Tsubomi from Futaba and Ninjin   
from Daikon even though there scents are mingled, probably from the   
litter having slept in the same pile for most of their lives. Usako is a   
rare beauty with blonde hair and looking far cleaner and better dressed   
than the rest of the family while her twin Usataro is quite well-toned,   
his lack of a shirt showing off a tanned physique that speaks of a life   
toiling in the field and giving off the impression that he's the   
strongest of the group except maybe for the mother rabbit herself. Hiko   
can smell that the elder sibling's scents are even more mingled and that   
Usako smells strongly of herbs the fox knows are used to prevent   
pregnancy, concluding that the pair share an incestuous relationship,   
the vixen frowning internally at how this might complicate her plans.

Glancing at the children's father, Hiko can tell the middle-aged man is   
a fairly submissive creature past his prime but not yet starting the   
decline of ungraceful aging and would conclude he was the type to let   
his wife rule the warren even if said wife wasn't already glaring down   
at the fox. Hiko can also see a bunch of fox kits huddled in a   
indentation in the floor near the back wall, but pays little notice to   
the baby bunnies.

It is the mother rabbit who finally ends the staredown by asking, "If   
you do not wish to make meals of my family, what do you want with us,   
little fox?"

Letting the little comment slide, especially since the mother rabit is   
easily the tallest one in the room and Hiko only has a height advantage   
over Tsubomi's littermates and the kits, the fox replies, "I spared   
Tsubomi, second or third of your daughters still at home, from becoming   
my dinner, and have claimed her as my mate by rite of the hunt. In   
return for her agreeing to share my bed, I've promised to refrain from   
knowingly eating any of her family. I come to offer her sisters my   
protection in return for joining her in my bed, and have agreed to allow   
each to choose a brother who will enjoy my protection so long as they   
don't let their sister come to greater harm than themselves."

"And what do you want from me and my husband?" Asks the mother rabbit,   
concealing her discomfort at the thought of the predator before her   
violating her children.

"I originally had no interest in you," starts Hiko, scratching her chin   
in thought, "but, considering that you seem to be of excellent breeding   
stock, I'm willing to extend protection to you in exchange for first   
suitor rights to any future daughters who come of age and for your   
assistance in raising any grandchildren I sire on your daughters."

"That seems surprisingly generous..." Replies the mother rabbit, not   
fully trusting the Fox's words but knowing that the protection of an   
apex predator could be quite valueable to those at the bottom of the   
food chain such as her family. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Tsubomi-chan how I treated   
her during our first week together?" replies the Vixen.

Deciding to risk it, the matriarch turns her back to the vixen as she   
addresses the daughter she had believed to be her most recent loss to   
predation, "Dear little Tsubomi, how has this... young lady been   
treating you?"

Smiling widely, Tsubomi replies, "Living with lady Hiko is very nice.   
She was a bit scary at first, but she's treated me well. Her den is   
really nice, with stone walls, it's own hot spring, and it's several   
times larger than our warren, especially after I helped lady Hiko expand   
it to make room for all of us to move in. Lady Hiko makes a very yummy   
carrot stew for someone who eats meat, and the way she makes me feel   
with her tongue or when she sticks her carrot up my warren is absolutely   
wonderful!"

Though a bit disconcerted by her daughter casually discussing mating in   
front of the family, the mother rabbit senses that Tsubomi is being   
truthful and hasn't been decieved or coerced and can only conclude that   
the predator that has invaded her home is being honest.

"I won't force my daughters to go to your bed," starts the mother   
rabbit, "but if they are willing, I suppose accepting you as a   
daughter-in-law is a small price to pay to ensure my family is safe from   
those who would only see us as food."

"Speaking of food," starts Hiko, pulling the bundle of carrots from the   
largest of the pouches tied around her waist, "As an initial token of   
good will towards my new vassals, I have prepared an offering of what   
Tsubomi assures me is the shared favorite food of her family."

Still not entirely convinced the vixen isn't playing a long con, the   
mother rabbit glances at Tsubomi as she asks, "How do we know these   
aren't poisoned?"

Instead of Hiko, it is her honey bunny who speaks up in her defense, "I   
helped lady hiko prepare those carrots, and I ate mine before we even   
left her den." Taking the young girl's word as assurance, the parents   
and her siblings each take one of the bright orange veggies and eat   
them, Tsubomi's litter mates showing the same impatience she did herself   
while the older rabbits take time to savor the offering.

 

Smiling internally at having succeeded in dosing the entire family with   
the elixer that will ensure none of them attempt open rebellion, Hiko   
pulls out a jar filled with an orange liquid as she starts to explain,   
"This potion will mask your kit's scent from most predators. Simply   
dribble a few drops on their tongues the next time you nurse them. It's   
not the strongest protection I can give them, but anything stronger   
might be harmful at their age, and since they'll likely remain in the   
new nursery Tsubomi helped me build back at my den for quite some time,   
it'll probably be more than sufficient." The matriarch takes the jar,   
and after opening it, takes a whiff and sip, and deciding it's not   
likely to be poisoned, heads over to feed her youngest litter.

"I've marked Tsubomi as my mate, and intend to do the same with her   
sisters, which provides a very strong form of protection as only someone   
vastly stronger than myself or supremely stupid would dare touch someone   
marked as a kitsune's mate. I originally planned to do this before   
returning to my den, but now that I see the conditions you live under,   
I'd rather wait until we get back to my den."

Done with her explanations for the time being, Hiko looks over the   
family taking in how worn and faded their clothing is, even USako, the   
nicest dressed in something the fox would consider unacceptable before   
asking, "Do you need any help packing? You don't seem to have much   
beyond the clothes on your backs, and I can provide much nicer clothes   
for all of you."

"Well," says the father rabbit, speaking up for the first time, "It's   
about time to start harvesting for winter, and while Usataro and I   
aren't bad at growing food, even this small field of ours takes about a   
week to harvest."

Having prepared for such a possibility, Hiko pulls a stack of origami   
figures from a pouch, and infusing them with a bit of fox magic enlarges   
and animates them, "I've spent this past week foraging and hunting, and   
my storeroom is well stocked with grain and vegetables for the coming   
winter, but adding your harvest to the stores can't hurt and it would be   
a waste to leave your crops to rot. They aren't very smart, but these   
paper figures should be able to save you and your son quite a bit of   
time and labor."

And indeed, the veritible army of magical constructs allows the two   
rabbit men to finish the harvest in a few hours rather than several   
days. Thanks to Hiko coming prepared with several shrunken baskets and   
the family of rabbits having few material posessions, it isn't long   
before the family is ready to follow their new mistress to their new   
home. the mother rabbit hefts a basket containing her youngest litter   
while Hiko and the other rabbits each carry a basket of freshly   
harvested produce.

As Hiko leads her new vassels bcak to her den, it's all she can do to   
contain her excitement at the prospect of sharing her bed with not one,   
but three bunny girls.


	5. Fox Claims a Bunny's Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiko welcomes Tsubomi's family into her den and shows them hospitality before taking Tsubomi and her sisters to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Threesome(2 girls, 1 futa), foursome(3 girls, 1 futa), deflowering, mating bites, incest between sisters, reference to incest between brother and sister, dubious consent.
> 
> Author's notes: Well, this chapter ended up being a full thousand words longer than any previous chapter, though admittedly, the first thousand or so is mainly the rabbit family settling into their new home before Hiko gets down t business welcoming Tsubomi's sisters into her harem.
> 
> Also, inspired by a reader comment, as of this chapter, Tsubomi has given Hiko the nickname of Asahi, which the online Japanese-English dictionary I use says means morning sun. Also, Tsuki, the nickname the girls use for their older sister means moon and is a reference to the moon rabbit of Japanese folklore.

Fox and Bunny by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 5: Fox Claims a Bunny's Sisters

As Hiko leads the rabbit family back to her den, there is little noise   
beyond the crunching of leaves, though the fox's sensitive ears pick up   
bits of whisperd conversation between Tsubomi and Futaba and smiles   
internally at the realization that Tsubomi is trying to talk her twin   
into going to Hiko's bed of her own free will.

Upon reaching the patch of bushes that conceal the entrance to her home,   
Hiko uses her fox magic to temporarily widen the tunnel to accomodate   
the bushels of fresh vegetables, and stands guard as the rabbits push   
and pull the baskets along the tunnel. When the last rabbit and basket   
have disappeared into the tunnel, Hiko enters herself, shrinking the   
tunnel to it's original size behind her.

As they all gather in the hearth room of Hiko's den, Futaba, Ninjin, and   
Daikon are as awed by what might as well be a palace from their   
prospective as Tsubomi was when she first saw it, and even the older   
rabbits are impressed.

"As much as that warren was our home, it certainly was a hovel compared   
to your den, Lady Hiko." declares the mother rabbit, her husband and   
children nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad you like it." replies Hiko before turning to Tsubomi and   
adding, "Tsubomi-chan, how about you show your family to the bath   
chamber while I get all of you some clean clothes and prepare a feast   
to celebrate welcoming you into my home."

"If it's all the same," starts the mother rabbit, "I think I'd rather   
help prepare the food while my family relaxes."

"Suit yourself," replies the vixen, dragging the vegetables the family   
brought with them towards the kitchen, the older woman following as   
Tsubomi leads her father and siblings to the bath chamber.

Reaching the kitchen, the mother rabbit places the basket holding her   
youngest on the table and glances appreciatively over the assortment of   
cookware at her disposal as Hiko starts stowing the harvest in the   
storeroom.

"It'll be nice to work with a proper kitchen for a change." declares the   
matronly rabbit with approval, "Cooking for a family of eight with   
little more than a campfire isn't easy."

"I've never had to cook for more than myself before I took Tsubomi in,   
but that does sound like a challenge." replies Hiko as she exits the   
storeroom, "If you're fine with doing the cooking, I'll see to ensuring   
your family has nice clothes to wear when they get out of the bath.

"Go ahead, I've got this." replies the rabbit, barely resisting the urge   
to shoo the child that has suddenly become her family's lord out of the   
room.

"Just remember, you've got a meat eater to cook for now." replies Hiko   
as she leaves the kitchen and makes her way to the bed chamber she'll be   
sharing with her harem.

Approaching a chest in one corner, the vixen opens it and pulls out   
several bolts of fabric. Enchanting a needle, spool of thread, and   
fabric knife, the vixen wills the tools to transform the cloth into   
several sets of clothing for her charges. That task complete, she   
carries the resultant stack of clothes with her as she heads to the bath   
chamber.

As the fox enters the bath and sits down the newly made clothes, the father   
rabbit calls out, "Lady Hiko, you've built a splendid bath here. The hot   
water feels wonderful to my old bones!"

"I'm glad you like it." replies Hiko as she gathers up the discarded   
clothing, and excluding the Yukata she gave Tsubomi to wear and the   
surprisingly nice kimono Usako was wearing, uses the peasant clothes the   
rabbits wore from their old home as kindling to light the firepit that   
has been added to the chamber since Tsubomi's first night in the den to   
help keep the room at a temperature that won't give those exiting the   
tub chills and to give those not immune to fire a means of drying off.   
"Don't stay in the bath too long. I understand none of you are used to   
hot baths and Tsubomi had a rather nasty reaction her first time when   
she soaked for too long."

Returning to the kitchen, the fox assists the mother rabbit with   
finishing dinner and placing the dishes upon the table. The spread   
includes a vegetable stew, cooked rice, a salad, some stir-fried   
vegetables, and for the omnivore hosting the family of herbivores, some   
grilled meat.

As the two women finish setting the table, the rest of the rabbit family   
drift in, looking far more presentable after their bath and wearing the   
new clothes Hiko provided them. Tsubomi and Futaba are wearing matching   
blue yukata and sit next to each other along one side of the table,   
Ninjin and Daikon sitting to either side of the girls in khaki shirts   
and matching Hakama. Usako, looking radiant in the white yukata Hiko   
gave her, her hair in twin braids, sits accross from her younger   
sisters, her father and twin brother on either side wearing the same   
style as the boys. Hiko takes her place at the head of the table, the   
mother rabbit taking the far end and sitting the basket of kits on the   
floor beside her as everyone starts eating.

When all have had their fill, Hiko shows the elder rabbits to the   
chamber she and Tsubomi built to serve as their bedroom and nursery for   
their kits before showing the boys to their room and then retiring to   
her own chamber with Tsubomi, Futaba, and to the vixen's surprise, Usako   
in tow.

As the girls all sit upon the straw mattress lying upon the stone floor,   
Hiko comments, "I expected Tsubomi-chan to do a good job in persuading   
Futaba to come to my bed, what with them being so close and Futaba being   
too naive to question an offer of delight, but I thought you'd be a   
harder nut to crack, Usako-chan, especially with what my nose has been   
telling me about you and Usataro-kun."

In a tone more suited for a princess than a farmer's daughter, the   
taller girl retorts, "As if I'd sully myself with the likes of you,   
little fox!" the amount of venom in those last two words making Hiko   
grow hard within her hakama at the thought of turning the prideful woman   
before her into her submissive sex slave, barely registering further   
words as the blonde continues, "I'm just here to make sure you don't   
mistreat my darling, little sisters."

Smiling internally at the thought that the younger girls might be the   
key to braking down their older sister's defenses, Hiko replies,   
"Tsubomi-chan can attest to my skills as a lover, but if you're worried   
about me forcing you to forego the pleasures you recieve from your   
brother, rest assured I have no qualms about my pets playing with others   
so long as they don't ignore me. I also have no intention of preventing   
you from utilyzing the herbs you've been using to ward off pregnancy."   
Before Usako can reply, Hiko turns to Tsubomi and asks sweetly,   
"Tsubomi-chan, why don't you warm up Futaba-chan for the fun we'll have   
tonight?"

"Yes, Asahi-chan!" replies Tsubomi, shrugging out of her yukata before   
pinning her look alike against the bed, Hiko smiling internally at the   
nickname meaning 'morning sun' even as Usako scowls at the vixen. Futaba   
isn't sure how to respond as Tsubomi's lips meet her own and the   
slightly more experienced sister slides her tongue into the virgin's   
mouth.

Tsubomi reaches her hands up to gently stroke Futaba's snow white ears,   
swallowing the moans this elicits from Futaba's throat. When Futaba   
reaches up to stroke Tsubomi's ears in return, the more experienced of   
the twins moves her hands down to undo her sister's Yukata. Spreading   
the fabric on the straw, Tsubomi drops her mouth to Futaba's tiny   
nipples, sucking and licking at the sensitive, little nubs. Futaba pulls   
her arms out of her sleeves before fisting one hand in Tsubomi's hair   
and resuming her stroking of the more experienced girl's ears as she   
moans loudly from having her nipples played with.

Breaking free of Futaba's grasp, Tsubomi trails kisses down her sister's   
stomach, and upon reaching the virgin's crotch, pushes Futaba's thighs   
apart to bury her tongue in the other girl's folds.

Tsubomi stops short of bringing her sister to her first orgasm, leaving   
that honor for Hiko to claim before starting to trail kisses back up.   
When Tsubomi is again eye-to-eye with Futaba, she positions herself so   
both girl's bunny cunnies are rubbing against the other's thigh as the   
two kiss and embrace, each lazily stroking one of their sister's ears.

"Aww, aren't they just adorable!?" exclaims Hiko, facing Usako.

"Ugh, I can't believe you corrupted Tsubomi-chan so thoroughly in just a   
week!" replies Usako, indignantly.

"Corrupted?" replies Hiko, feigning confusion, "I may have given her a   
scare the first time as I hadn't yet convinced her I wasn't going to eat   
her, but by the second time, that little honey bunny was all too eager.   
If Futaba-chan proves half as energetic as Tsubomi-chan, those two might   
be more than I can handle!"

Crossing her arms, Usako replies, "My sisters might've fallen for your   
false charms, and mother might not have much choice but to accept your   
offer, but I'm not buying your lies."

"For being from a race that's practically synonymous with fertility and   
smelling intimately of you're brother even after a bath, you sure are a   
prude." replies Hiko before addressing the dominant in the passionate   
display of forbidden sisterly love, "Tsubomi-chan, I need you to flip   
Futaba-chan on top and spread her little bunny cunny." Without breaking   
the kiss she's sharing with her twin, Tsubomi rolls so Futaba is on top   
of her, repositioning their legs so Futaba is straddling Tsubomi's   
waist, both of them with their bunny cunnies on ful display for the fox   
and their older sister. Tsubomi then moves her hands to Futaba's rear,   
giving the virgin's half moons a quick squeeze before moving lower to   
spread the bunny's nether lips.

"Very good." says Hiko as she shrugs off her shirt and undoes the sash   
holding her hakama.

As the red garment hits the ground and Usako gets her first glance of   
Hiko's blood red fox cock, the older rabbit exclaims, "You have a   
penis!?"

"Of course," replies Hiko nonchalantly, "How else did you think I was   
going to sire some grandchildren for your mother?"

"I don't know!" cries the shocked blonde, "I assume you had some black   
magic planned or something!"

"Fox magic is powerful," starts Hiko, "but not even it can allow a   
normal girl to concieve without either a male's seed or the seed of one   
blessed as Inari is such as myself, and it is certainly not black."   
Smiling smuggly, Hiko asks, "So, how do I compare to your brother as far   
as equipment is concerned?", but recieves no response beyond Usako   
blushing deeply. Ignoring the older girl, the fox crawls up behind   
Futaba and presses her tip to the virgin's opening, "Futaba-chan, this   
might hurt a bit at first, but it'll soon feel better than anything   
you've ever experienced."

Recieving no response beyond the two little bunny girls continuing their   
passionate make out session, Hiko grips Futaba's hips and thrusts her   
own forward, piercing the bunny's maidenhead and hilting the fox's cock   
cervix deep in the bunny girl's passage. Futaba breaks the kiss to let   
out a gasp of pain, but before she can offer any protests, Tsubomi pulls   
the now former virgin into another kiss.

After giving Futaba a minute or two to adjust, Hiko pulls her hips back   
until only her tip is still in the bunny's cunny before thrusting   
forward again, the vixen enjoying the sensation of her new pet wrapped   
tightly around her member. Hiko tries to be gentle with her new pet, not   
wanting to give Usako the impression that the fox is an abusive mistress   
rather than an attentive lover, but less than half a dozen strokes into   
breaking in Futaba's bunny cunny, the vixen gives into her lust and   
starts pounding the rabbit's pussy with abandon.

Draping herself over the two smaller girls, Hiko exclaims,   
"Tsubomi-chan, Futaba-cahn's bunny cunny is every bit as hot and tight   
as yours! You deserve a reward for convincing such a cute girl with such   
a wonderful pussy to join us!" Too busy swallowing Futaba's pleasured   
moans to respond, Tsubomi is barely aware of something fluffy brushing   
against the inside of her thigh and her thus far ignored girlhood. It   
isn't until Hiko thrusts the furry appendage deep into Tsubomi's depths   
and starts wriggling it around and sliding it in and out that the bunny   
realizes that the fox girl is fucking her with the vixen's tail. Though   
a bit jealous of Futaba getting filled by Asahi-chan's carrot, Tsubomi   
finds having her mistress's tail wriggling inside her quite pleasurable   
and is soon moaning as much as Futaba, though the pair of bunny's remain   
fairly quiet thanks to swallowing each other's moans as the continue to   
kiss while rubbing their nipples and clitties against each other.

Feeling herself nearing climax, Hiko braces an arm to either side of her   
little honey bunnies as she announces, "Futaba-chan, I'm gonna cum! I'm   
going to flood your little bunny warren with my hot seed!"

Breaking the kiss, Tsubomi manages to let out between moans,   
"Futaba-chan, this is the best part!" though the bunny on the recieving   
end of Hiko's fox cock is too lost in the unfamiliar pleasure to form a   
coherent response.

Then everything seems to happen all at once: Hiko thrusts her cock and   
tail as deeply as she can into Futaba and Tsubomi respectively, the   
vixen's expanding knot trappping Futaba upon the fox's member as it   
erupts with several ropes of thick, sticky semen, both girls clenching   
around the appendages within them as their juices soak their mistress   
from the waist down, and to top it all off, Hiko sinks her teeth into   
Futaba's neck in the same place as when she marked Tsubomi, the rabbit   
inadvertantly sinking her own teeth into Tsubomi's collar bone on the   
side opposite Hiko's healed mating bite, Tsubomi responding in kind.

As all three release their bites, Hiko Rolls to the side to avoid   
collapsing on top of the smaller girls, coming to rest on her side   
spoonned up behind Futaba who is still stuck on the fox's cock as the   
vixen's now matted tail slides from Tsubomi's passage.

Turning to face her litter mate, Tsubomi asks, "Wasn't that great,   
Futaba-chan!?"

Panting, Futaba replies, "That was even better than Tsubomi-chan made it   
sound!"

 

Smiling, Hiko interrupts the sister's little chat, "I'm glad you liked   
it, Futaba-chan, and while I hadn't planned on it, it looks like the two   
of you have successfully marked each other as lovers. The mating bites I   
gave each of you will tell most predators you belong to me and have   
forged a connection that will let me sense when either of you are in   
danger and home in on your location, but those bites you gave each other   
as I marked Futaba," The fox pauses to run a finger over the bites in   
question, "Were done at the right time to form a connection that will   
allow the two of you sense each other's location and when either is in   
danger. That might prove useful."

Once Hiko's knot has deflated enough to let her pull out of Futaba, she   
turns her attention to the older rabbit who has been studying the scene   
intently, "So, Usako-chan, do you approve of how I interact with your   
sisters?"

"Well," starts the older girl, "I suppose I didn't see any obvious   
abuse, and my sisters seem unhurt aside from you deflowering Futaba,"   
Crossing her arms and looking away in feigned disinterest, Usako   
continues, "But it'll take more than that to make me spread my legs for   
a beast like you!" Despite the blonde's protests, Hiko can smell the   
older rabbit's arousal, the scent nearly driving the vixen mad as she   
concludes that Usako is really quite jealous of what her sister's just   
went through, but is too proud to admit it.

With a toothy grin, Hiko turns to the two younger bunny girls and asks,   
"Tsubomi-chan, Futaba-chan, why don't you help Usako-chan loosen up a   
bit?"

Recovering from their earlier activity, the two little bunnies stand up,   
naked as the day they were born and let out a cry of "Yes, Asahi-chan!"   
before dashing towards their older sister, tackling the blonde to the   
ground as the two raven-haired girls cry, "Tsuki-chan!"

Before Usako can recover from being double teamed by her little sisters   
the younger rabbits have pulled open the top of the blonde's yukata to   
reveal her perky, grapefruit-sized breasts. Each girl proceeds to knead   
one of the mamaries with their much smaller hands before taking the   
nipple into their mouths.

Dropping her haughty tone and failing to suppress a moan of pleasure at   
having her breasts played with, Usako lets out half-hearted protests,   
"Tsubomi-chan, Futaba-chan, please, please stop this." but between   
enjoying how her sisters are making her feel and not wanting to hurt   
either of the little girls, Usako can't bring herself to throw Tsubomi   
and Futaba off of her, and in fact, her hands move of their own accord   
to run fingers through the younger rabbits' dark hair.

Growing hard again at the display before her, Hiko comments, "What a   
beautiful sight to see sisters getting along so well." before crawling   
over and gently running a clawed finger along the sole of the blonde's   
foot, sending a shiver up the older bunny's spine. Hiko spends a minute   
or two massaging the unbelieveably soft and delicate foot before bending   
down to run her tongue over and between each toe. The vixen then   
proceeds to trail kisses up the inside of Usako's leg and thigh, causing   
the white yukata to ride up in the process, the blonde rabbit too lost   
in pleasure to continue pretending she doesn't want this. Stopping just   
short of forcing the garment up far enough to expose the blonde's bunny   
cunny, Hiko releases the one leg to massage the other foot.

After trailing kisses up Usako's other thigh, Hiko pushes the blonde's   
long, porcelain pale, and silky smooth legs apart, forcing the yukata to   
ride up far enough to expose the prize the vixen has been working   
towards.

Running a finger along Usako's slit only for it to come away coated in   
copious amounts of the blonde's secretions, Hiko comments, "All those   
earlier protests, and you're absolutely soaked! And the scent of your   
arousal is more intoxicating than the finest sake! I wonder if you taste   
as good as you look and smell..." but before Usako can muster a reply,   
the vixen has sealed her lips around the blonde bunny's vulva and plunge   
her tongue deep in to the older girl's bunny cunny. Having her little   
sisters kneading and suckling at her breasts and the fox's tongue   
wriggling around inside her is more than Usako can take and she cums   
almost immediately, letting out a very unlady-like squeak as she throws   
her head back in orgasm.

After lapping up the blonde's release, Hiko pulls her face away from the   
rabbit's crotch and licks her lips as she comments, "My, my, I didn't   
think you would cum so quickly. Either you're less experienced than I   
thought, or you're brother isn't nearly as talented as myself in the   
ways of pleasure."

Rising to her knees, Hiko lines up her tip with Usako's opening as she starts to ask, "So, Tsuki-cha-"

"Only my brothers and sisters get to call me that!" yells Usako, cutting   
off Hiko and regaining some of her earlier defiance.

Taking the interruption in stride and prodding at Usako's opening, Hiko   
replies, "But it's such a cute nickname, and I don't mind if you call me   
Asahi-chan like my little honey bunnies do." Pressing her tip inside and   
stroking her shaft, Hiko asks, "Anyways, are you ready to take your   
mistress's fox cock?"

 

"NO!" screams the blonde bunny girl, "Please, don't do this to me!"

Continueing to tease the rabbit with her tip, Hiko replies calmly, "Are   
you sure? I can tell that you're on the verge of going crazy with lust,   
but if you really want me to stop, I'm sure Futaba-chan wouldn't mind a   
second round, and I know Tsubomi-chan would love a turn..." Making no   
move to remove her tip from Usako, the vixen rubs her thumb over the   
blonde's throbbing clit.

Her self-control shattering with the clitoral stimulation, Usako   
suddenly wraps her legs around the fox's waist and bucks her hips at the   
same time she pushes her heels into the vixen's butt, forcing the fox's   
member deep inside her. Pulling her hand away from the rabbit's clit,   
Hiko resists the urge to meet Usako's movements with thrusts of her own   
as the blonde, lost in lust, starts bucking wildly against the vixen's   
cock.

Smiling at having made the older girl lose control so completely without   
need of forcing herself upon her, Hiko comments, "Your sisters are much   
tighter, but the way you clench and unclench around my member is   
exquisite!" Before the fox reaches her hands out to stroke Tsubomi's and   
Futaba's fluffy tails as the younger girls continue playing with their   
older sister's breasts. The fox then gives each of her little honey   
bunnies' half-moons a quick squeeze before sliding her index and middle   
fingers into their sopping wet bunny cunnies, curling the digits into   
their g-spots as the fox's thumbs rub their tiny clitties.

Having their bunny cunnies fingered makes Tsubomi and Futaba moan around   
the nipples they are sucking on, causing Usako to moan louder and   
increase the pace at which she's bucking against the fox cock buried   
within her, the only bit of pride the elder bunny girl retains being   
that she hasn't begged the vixen to help bring her to completion.

Feeling herself nearing another climax, Hiko warns Usako, "Tsuki-chan,   
if you don't stop, you're going to make me spill my seed deep in your   
belly and you're going to make my knot swell up inside you!" Not that   
Hiko genuinely wants the rabbit to stop.

A mating bite delivered during a shared climax is one of the simplest   
and most straightforward means Hiko can use to mark her pets and comes   
with the added benefit of keying those marked in such a manner into her   
danger sense, making it easier to protect her pets, but Usako has such   
flawless skin that the vixen does not want to mar it with her teeth, and   
Usako has enough of a height advantage over the fox girl to make biting   
the blonde's neck while knotted within her difficult. Instead, Hiko has   
decided to use a weaker ritual that won't let the fox sense when Usako   
is in danger, and will be less effective in marking the bunny girl as   
off limits to other predators, but should do until the vixen can prepare   
something better. The first step had been teasing Usako until she   
impaled herself on Hiko's fox cock of her own volition, and making the   
rabbit do all the work was step two. The offer for Usako to stop was   
step three.

Desperate for her own climax, and not having to worry about pregnancy   
thanks to the herbs she's been using, Usako ignores Hiko's warning and   
continues bucking her hips even as she hugs her little sisters tightly   
to her bosom. When Usako's orgasm finally comes, she hugs Hiko's waist   
as tightly as possible, forcing the fox's member as deep inside her as   
possible as she lets out a high pitched squeak that would be inaudible   
to human ears. Feeling Usako's passage clench her nearly as tightly as   
Tsubomi or Futaba do without clenching, Hiko erupts deep inside the   
blonde as her knot swells, trapping her within her latest conquest and   
completing the ritual marking the rabbit as her pet. At the same time,   
the two younger rabbits clench around the fox's fingers in their own   
climax before collapsing to either side of their older sister.

With all four girls spent, Hiko lies atop Usako, using the taller girl   
as a body pillow and still knotted in the blonde's passage as Tsubomi   
and Futaba snuggle up under each of their older sister's arms.

As she watches her pets drift off to sleep, Hiko uses a bit of fox magic   
to levitate a quilt over to cover their mostly naked bodies before   
letting sleep claim her as well.


	6. Fox binds a bunny's brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after claiming Tsubomi's sisters, Hiko teases Usako by having Tsubomi and Futaba give her a good morning blow job and then spends much of the morning performing a ritual to bind the bunny's brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warninggs Specific to this chapter: Incest between brother and sister, brief thoughts of suicide, ritual magic, magical castration.
> 
> Author's notes: Wow, has it really been a full year since I last updated this story? Sure, I've been busy settling my father's estate, taking over as head of the family, dealing with carpal tunnel syndrome, started vocational rehab that is more time consuming and exhausting than college, but the last year went by surprisingly fast.
> 
> Not much to say about the chapter itself aside from this story not being dead and being far from complete and expressing hope that it doesn't take a year for me to get chapter 7 out.
> 
> I've also lost count of how many in-progress chapters for various things I have sitting in my writing folder, and its not really writers block so much as my muses being wishy-washy and insisting I start something new instead of continueing on something I've already started. I'd say I've like to get most of them done while I'm out for spring break, but I'm scheduled for carpal tunnel surgery on the 12th, and while my spring break is extended from two weeks to three since the vocational rehab program I'm in won't let me back on campus until the stitches come out, no telling if I'll be able to type well enough to write while I recover(there's no real restriction on activity following CT surgery, but can't predict the pain I'll be in afterward).
> 
> Anyways, enough of this overlong status update, here's more porn with bunny girls.

Fox and Bunny by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 6: Fox binds a Buny's Brothers

As Hiko rouses the next morning, her surroundings don't seem quite   
right. Her morning wood is wrapped in the warmth of a lover's passage,   
but it isn't the tightness she's grown use to sleeping with Tsubomi, and   
instead of the warm body she's molded against being much smaller than   
herself and lying either next to her or on top of her, it is much larger   
and beneath her. Not to mention that she finds her head nestled between   
two mounds that remind her of giant mochi buns.

As she wakes further, memories of the night before come rushing back to   
the Fox, and her vulpine member throbs remembering how adorable Tsubomi   
and Futaba were as the former prepared the latter, how amazing it felt   
to take Futaba's virginity, and how the younger rabbits had left their   
big sister so weak with lust that Usako had done all the work of   
impaling herself on the futa's girlcock and bringing the vixen to   
climax.

 

Realizing that she's buried in Usako's bunny cunny, laying atop the   
elder bunny girl, and that her head is nestled between the blonde   
bunny's breasts, Hiko is quite tempted to relieve her morning wood by   
fucking the oldest of her still sleeping lovers, but decides that might   
only fuel the girl's distrust and make it harder to make Usako her   
willing pet.

Instead, Hiko throws the quilt off of the naked quartet and pulls her   
futahood from Usako's passage. Getting a better look at the sleeping   
sisters, she can't help thinking how adorable Tsubomi and Futaba look   
snuggled up to either side of their elder sister.

Her foxcock throbbing again from denial, Hiko reaches her handds towards   
the bunny cunnies of the two younger sisters, slipping her index and   
middle fingers within them and swiping her thumb over their tiny clits.   
At first, they squirm in their sleep, but it isn't long before they   
start to stir, the twins sleepily greeting their mistress in unison,   
"Good morning, Asahi-chan."

"Good morning, my sweet, little honey bunnies. Did you sleep well?" Asks   
Hiko, her heart melting at the affection in the little girls'   
half-litted eyes.

"Yes, Asahi-chan," the two reply in unison before Tsubomi adds, "Would   
you like us to take care of your carrot?" Staring at the bright red   
appendage between Hiko's thighs.

Smiling her foxiest smile, Hiko replies, "I'd be delighted if the two of   
you would lick me clean from last night's activities.

Extracating themselves from the arms of their still sleeping elder   
sister, the young bunnies crawl over to Hiko and getting to either side   
of the vixen's futahood, start running their tongues up and down the   
throbbing member. Giving both girls pats on the head, the futa foxgirl   
starts moaning softly in encouragement, and when they've done licking   
away the remnants of dried virgin's blood, cunny juice, and cock cream,   
the two bunnies take turns one licking the shaft and the other sucking   
on the tip.

Hiko's moans soon rouse Usako who is shocked by the display she awakes   
to, but while her pride won't let her admit it, she can't help but be   
aroused by the sight of her little sisters naked and performing   
fellatio. Trying to be discreet, the older bunny girl cups one breast in   
one hand while the other goes to rub at her bunny cunny, biting her lip   
to avoid adding her own moans to Hiko's, her face going red in   
embarrassment and shame.

Usako still can't believe how easily her barriers fell the night before.   
It would've been one thing if the fox had forced herself upon the older   
rabbit, but to think her sisters could get her so aroused that she would   
betray Usataro almost without being asked was nearly enough to make the   
blonde wish she was born to a social standing where seppuku would be an   
option. And to make matters worse, the one she hates for corrupting her   
sisters has a cock that makes her feel better than her beloved brother   
ever managed.

Hiko spots Usako pleasuring herself out of the corner of her eye, but   
pretends to be oblivious even as she grins inwardly at the knowledge   
that the older rabbit's resistence is faultering. "Tsubomi-chan,   
Futaba-chan, I'm going to cum soon!" announces the vixen, panting like a   
bitch in heat from how great it feels to be double-teamed by her honey   
bunnies' mouths.

It is Futaba who has her lips wrapped around Hiko's tip when the vixen's   
vulpine member erupts, and while the least experienced bunny manages to   
swallow the first few spurts, her cheeks are soon bulging with futa fox   
jizz and she is forced to release Hiko's tip, getting her flat chest   
covered for her efforts. When Hiko is done sparying her load, Tsubomi   
licks the last bit from Hiko's tip, squeezing the vixen's knot to ensure   
she extracts every drop before licking her twin clean and kissing Futaba   
so the two can share the mouthful of vulpine essence.

The sight of the two young rabbits sharing her milk has Hiko throbbing,   
and it takes quite a bit of willpower for her to not try forcing her   
currently overly sensitive member up one of their cozy, little bunny   
cunnies, never mind that she couldn't get all the way in until her knot   
deflates.

Standing up, Hiko takes the two younger rabbits by the hand and helps   
them to their feet as she declares, "I think it's time for a bath."

As Hiko walks out of the bed chamber hand-in-hand with her two little   
honey bunnies, all three naked and shameless of the fact, Usako,   
frustrated that she has to stop short if she wants to keep an eye on her   
darling, little sisters, hastily tries to put her white yukata back in a   
way to protect her modesty as she runs after the trio.

By the time Hiko and the rabbit sisters have finished washing away the   
evidence of the prior night's activities and are dressed in fresh   
clothes, Hiko in the white-and-red garb of a miko, Tsubomi and Futaba in   
matching blue yukata, and Usako in another white yukata, the scents of   
cooking food have filled the den and the quartet head to the kitchen to   
find the mother rabbit preparing breakfast and are soon joined by the   
men folk of the rabbit clan.

After everyone has had their fill, Hiko beckons her laporine lovers and   
their brothers to follow her as she takes a tunnel even Tsubomi hasn't   
been down before. At the end of the tunnel, they pass through a small   
wooden Torii, and it is at this point that Hiko uses several bursts of   
fox fire to light torches, revealing the room they've reached to be a   
perfect cube even larger than the hemisphere of the hearth room with   
Torii against each wall. Though not obvious, the entrance to the room is   
through the southern Torii with the other three aligned with North,   
east, and west. Carved into the floor is a large ritual circle inscribed   
with a pentagram, the only point aligned with the torii pointing north.

Stepping carefully to avoid stepping in the grooves in the floor, Hiko   
walks to the center pentagon as she speaks, "The ritual we're about to   
perform will bind brother and sister as sworn protector and treasure to   
be protected as well as binding the boys to me as my sworn vassels. Once   
complete, I will be able to sense whenever any of you are in danger and   
to sense your location regardless of distance or barriers. It will also   
allow each brother to sense when the sister they've sworn to protect is   
in danger as well as fill any pain the sister is made to endure."   
Sitting in the center of the array, facing south, Hiko calls forth,   
"Now, Tsubomi-chan, descard your garments and come forth without   
touching the arcs of the circle or the lines of the star."

Tsubomi does as instructed and once she's standing in front of Hiko, the   
fox girl gives her further instruction, "Stand still with your feet   
parted and your arms held out to the side." Once Tsubomi has assumed the   
requested position, Hiko takes a clay jar of black ink and a small   
calligraphy brush and proceeds to draw an intricate pattern of spirals   
and swirls upon the bunny girl's exposed flesh. More than once, Tsubomi   
has to stifle a giggle, shiver, or moan as the brush grazes a   
particularly sensitive spot. By the time Hiko orders, "Turn around." Ink   
covers half of Tsubomi's exposed skin from the neck down that is visible   
from the front, and the vixen is nearly as thorough in painting the   
rabbit's backside.

Once done painting the first of her pets and ensuring the ink has fully   
dried, Hiko instructs Tsubomi to lay in the middle of the pentagram's   
northwest point, her head towards the point and her feet towards the   
center. She then repeats the process with Futaba, having her lay in the   
northeast point before calling Usako.

Unlike her little sisters, who shamelessly went through the preparation   
without complaint, Usako is embarrassed by the whole situation, much of   
her pale flesh blushing as Hiko stands and walks around her to apply the   
ink, the eldest rabbit sister too tall to allow Hiko to work from a   
sitting position. Whispering in the blonde lagomorph's ear, Hiko teases,   
"Don't worry, Tsuki-chan, this brush is the only part of me that will   
touch you or your sisters during this ritual. In fact, I'll remain fully   
clothed for the entirety of the proceedings." Hiko's words do little to   
reassure theelder bunny girl, but seeing no way out, Usako endures as   
Hiko finishes applying the markings and has her lay in the north point.

Sitting once more, this time facing Tsubomi, Hiko puts away the brush   
and ink before placing a bowl in her lap and emptying a jar of a thick,   
white salve into it and producing a spool of red thread.

"Okay, Tsubomi-chan, which brother do you want as your protector?" asks   
the vixen in a cheerful tone.

"Ninjin." replies Tsubomi.

"Okay, Ninjin-kun, strip and come stand in front of me facing your   
sister." orders the fox girl.

As the young buck comes to stand before the vixen, she is surprised to   
find that instead of a single sac containing both testicles, he has two,   
one for each ball. "I didn't know rabbits had two scrotums. Oh well,   
this actually makes part of the ritual easier." comments the fox as she   
dips her hands in the bowl. She then applies the thick cream to Ninjin's   
crotch, given the little boy his first true erection has she thoroughly   
coats his member and testes. She then lets out a sufficient length of   
the red thread before looping a bit around each of the boy's gonads.   
Once done, she instructs, "NOw, Go position yourself over your sister.   
Once the ritual is ready to begin, you will slide your boy part into her   
passage and the magic will guide you from there." ONce Ninjin has done   
as instructed, Hiko turns to Futaba.

Futaba chooses Daikon to be her protector and the second boy is prepared   
the same as Ninjin. With both of the younger boys in position, Hiko   
turns to face Usako and calls Usataro forward, using the thread going   
from Ninjin to Daikon to loop around his balls, and smiling internally   
upon noticing that, while he's well endowed, he's smaller in both length   
and girth than the futa fox girl.

As Usataro takes his place, Hiko walks around the diagram, carefully   
pouring a blue, crystalline powder into the grooves that make it up, her   
sensitive ears picking up a whispered conversation between the eldest   
siblings as she does so.

"Usako, why won't you meet my eyes?" As the eldest brother.

"I've been sullied by that beast." replies Usako, nearly in tears.

"What she did isn't your fault." answers Usataro, trying to reassure his   
twin.

"She didn't force me. She's corrupted Tsubomi and Futaba so thoroughly,   
and when she had them tag team me, I got so aroused that I all but   
pounced her, and I enjoyed it so much I couldn't stop myself even though   
she made no attempt to thrust against my bucking hips." cries the blonde   
bunny girl.

"Then I'll just have to make you feel so good that you forget that   
vixen's touch." replies Usataro.

Placing all of her supplies outside the southern Torii, Hiko returns to   
the center pentagon, making sure not to disturb any of the powdered   
crystal and sits facing north. Draping a 108-bead rosary about her upper   
body, Hiko takes the loose ends of the red thread in her hands and   
announces, "It's time!"

Tsubomi and Futaba guide the virgin pricks of Ninjin and Daikon to their   
openings as Usataro lines himself up with Usako's own passage. As Hiko   
starts singing in a way that would be impossible for a human throat but   
is effortless for a fox, the three brothers penetrate their sisters in   
unison and the thread and crystal start glowing, the one red and the   
other blue.

Hiko can feel her futahood straining against her hakama at the sight of   
her pets being fucked by their brothers, but she ignores it as she   
continues the fox song that feeds her magic into the ritual.

As the three bunny girls welcome their brother's members into their   
bunny cunnies, all three losing themselves to the pleasure, the markings   
Hiko painted on their bodies fade from black to midnight blue as they   
wrapped their arms and legs around their chosen brother.

As the three bucks increase pace, all three humping their sisters in   
perfect sync, the markings continue to lighten until they glow as   
brightly as the diagram itself.

All three brothers return their sister's embrace, capturing their lips   
in a kiss as the markings and crystals slowly shift from blue to indigo   
to violet to magenta as the markings animate and start to spread out   
from each sister to cover their brother's skin.

When the markings have spread evenly over both brother and sister and   
woven themselves into a rope-like pattern binding each pair together,   
the markings, along with the crystal powder undergo a final color change   
to red, matching the color of the glowing thread.

Sensing that all six rabbit siblings are on the verge of climax, Hiko   
yanks on both ends of the thread, closing the loops around all six of   
the bucks' balls, severing sacs from crotch and making the thread   
contract until the vixen is holding a string of six testicles between   
her hands. Immediately after the balls are liberated from their owners,   
all six rabbits reach orgasm, breaking their kisses as the vixen's   
vulpine song is replaced with the harmony of six rabbits crying out in   
ecstasy, brothers pumping sterile semen into their sisters as sisters   
milk their brothers for every last drop. As the rabbits undergo their   
ritual-induced orgasms, the markings and crystal powder glow a blinding   
white for a moment before vanishing, leaving the chamber lit once more   
only by torchlight.

The brothers are faster to recover than their sisters, and upon pulling   
out, they all glance down to discover their lack of balls. Ninjin and   
Daikon seem more confused than anything, but Hiko can feel a barely   
restrained fury from Usataro.

Before the eldest brother can voice his outrage, Hiko speaks in a   
placating voice, "Don't worry about your balls, they remain perfectly   
safe and functional." To illustrate her point, she caresses the strand   
of gonads she now holds, all three bucks reacting in pleasure at the   
gentle touch. "The only change you should notice with them now detached   
is an inability to produce viable seed, which is important since I don't   
want any of my pets getting knocked up by anyone other than me, and that   
you won't need to worry about being disabled by a cheap shot between the   
legs, making you better able to protect your sisters. I can even   
reattach them if any of you ever find a mate aside from the sister   
you're now sworn to protec."

Her expression turning mischievious, "Who knows, if you're good boys, I   
might even let you service me the next time I go into heat. Of course,   
these also give me a good means of punishing bad boys..." and she gives   
three of the balls a squeeze, just tight enough to get her point accross   
without causing actual pain.

Picking up Tsubomi bridal style, Hiko heads for the exit, declaring,   
"Feel free to have fun with futaba-chan and Tsuki-chan, boys, I need to   
thank Tsubomi-chan for all the help she's given me preparing for this   
ritual and make up for not giving her some proper loving either last   
night or this morning." And with that, the fox girl leaves the room,   
eager to give her little honey bunny a good fucking and leaving the   
bunny's siblings to their own devices.


End file.
